


Saving Castiel

by KnightAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Possessing Dean Winchester, Grace - Freeform, Hurt Castiel, Lucifer Possessing Castiel (Supernatural), Men of Letters Bunker, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Vessel, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAngel/pseuds/KnightAngel
Summary: Castiel is tortured by Lucifer to the point where he can't take it anymore. He makes it back to the bunker to beg for Sam and Dean's help. Dean says the big 'yes' to Cas to get him away from Lucifer.





	Saving Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> My first SPN fic. I've always like the idea of Dean allowing Cas to use him as a vessel. This could be taken as Destiel if you want. 
> 
> This wasn't beta'd, so please forgive me for any mistakes (or blame them on Lucy if you want). I'm an artist really, not a writer. I just like to dabble a little, hehe.

Sam and Dean walked through the entrance of the bunker, heavy boots clomping down the metal stairs. They didn't know what to do after finding out that Castiel had truly said the big 'yes' to Lucifer. Dean was still in shock, blaming himself for putting Cas on the sidelines and making him feel useless. He kept thinking that if he hadn't done so, Cas wouldn't have agreed to be a meat suit for the Devil. 

They walked past the war room table into the library, dropping their duffel bags and themselves into the chairs around the tables. Sam looked over the table at his brother and saw Dean trying to hold himself together. 

"Dean..." He started.

"Don't Sam. Just...don't." The elder Winchester sighed into his hands before wiping them down his face. "We'll get him out of there. We have to. God only knows what Lucifer is doing to him."

Sam's eyes glazed over as they drifted to the table. Being an angel-condom for the Devil was an experience he, unfortunately, knew about and wouldn't wish on his worst enemies. 

The brothers didn't have much more time to dwell on the fact before they heard a crash in the war room. Both shot up out of their seats, guns pulled from the back of their pants within a second, and headed slowly to where the noise was. 

They weren't expecting what they saw. 

The familiar worn trench coat was splayed on the ground, it's wearer laying face down moaning with his fists clenching. His hair was sweaty and skin was extremely pale.

Thinking this was a trick, both boys kept their guns aimed at the fallen angel, more out of habit since they knew normal bullets wouldn't work on Lucifer. 

"D-Dean..." Cas's voice moaned brokenly. "Hel-Help...Please..."

Shocked that it was truly Cas and not Lucifer, Dean put his gun to the side and bent down to try to see what he could do. "Cas, that you? What's he doing?" He put his hand on the angel's shoulder and felt heat radiating off him. 

"Lucifer...won't stop... Have him locked down...for now..." Blue eyes finally rose to meet green. "I can't hold him...for long... He's been-" a grunt and a wince broke the sentence. "-ripping into...my grace..."

Dean's eyes widened as Cas's fists clenched again against the strain of holding the stronger angel. Cas wasn't strong enough to beat the Devil, not with his grace being so tortured as it had been. He looked back at Sam for an idea. 

Sam still had his gun trained on the angel just in case Lucifer was able to gain control again. He was thankful that his younger brother still had the foresight to be careful. 

When Sam didn't come up with anything, Dean looked back to his writhing best friend desperate for anything that could help him. 

Cas's moan turned into a low scream, back arching against the pain. "De-Dean!" 

Dean's hand shot out to grab the hurting angel, hoping to anchor him. Castiel's hand gripped onto Dean and squeezed as hard as he could. Dean winced, but bared through it to help his friend. 

Looking at the clasped hands, an idea started to form in the elder brother's head. "Sam, draw a banishing sigil right here." He pointed to an area right next to the fallen angel. Sam instantly got to work. "Cas. Cas, can you look at me?" He shook his hand to get the angel's attention. 

Tortured blue eyes rose to look at Dean. "Cas. Yes. Get out of there. We can deal with Lucifer later. Just...get away from him." 

Cas looked at Dean in confusion, not fully understanding what he meant. 

"Trust me. Please..." The angel's eyes widened when he finally understood what Dean was saying. 

"Dean..." Cas gasped out against the pain. 

He squeezed his hand tighter. "Yes. Now get your ass outta there." 

Cas closed his eyes in preparation for what he was about to do. He shoved Lucifer down as far as he could, gathered what tattered remains of grace was left of his, and pulled himself out of his vessel. Blue wisps of light flowed from his vessel's mouth, flowing upwards towards Dean. 

Not one to back down, Lucifer shot out and grabbed hold of a tendril of grace causing Cas to scream as darkness pierced him. He ripped out of the black hold and the blue light fell to the floor next to his vessel. 

Dean watched as Cas's flickering grace seeped to the floor, seeming to have no strength to move anywhere. "Come on, Cas." He whispered. He saw his vessel twitch, and guessing what was about to happen, he let his hands go from the vessel and scooped up Cas's grace and brought it to his mouth. He watched as a tendril of grace slowly moved closer to him. "That's it. Come on." He opened his mouth and the blue-white flickering grace slid down his throat. 

Dean sat back as he felt Cas settle inside his chest. The angel was weak, he could tell that much. 

He didn't have a chance to take stock of the rest of the situation when Lucifer decided at that moment to rise from the floor. 

"You took my play toy away. I was having so much fun with him!" The archangel stood up and towered over Dean. 

The elder brother looked down to his left and saw the sigil finished. He silently thanked Sammy and hovered his hand over it. "Yeah, well he ain't gonna be your play toy no more." He slammed his hand on the floor activating the sigil. 

"Noo!!!" Lucifer screamed as he was ripped away. 

Both brothers covered their eyes as the angel was banished away. Once the light died down they looked around just to be on the safe side. 

Once clear, Dean sighed in relief. He sat up and took stock of himself.

"Dean, are you okay? Cas?" Sam came around and knelt down next to his brother. 

"I'm fine." Dean turned his attention inward to the flickering warmth next to his heart. "Cas... I don't know... Gimmie a minute." He focused all his senses towards the ball of light flickering in his chest.

_Cas?_  He approached the weak light. 

It seemed to 'turn' towards him.  _Dean..._  

Dean reached out to Cas and cradled the ball of light.  _I gotchya. You're safe._  He could see dark spots in various spots over the light. A moan sounded from the light as he tried to smooth over one of those spots.  _Sorry, bud._  He felt the light tremble in pain as he tried to comfort his best friend.  _Just rest, I got you._

Continuing to hold the flickering light, he turned his senses outward to see Sam gazing down on him in worry. "He's not good, that's for sure." He held his hand out to his brother who immediately helped him up. He wavered for a moment, not used to having the weight of an angel residing inside him. 

"Can you double check the warding and beef it up? We might have some asshats visit us later once Lucifer comes back from fuck-knows-where." Dean took a measured breath trying to settle his nerves.

Sam nodded, definitely not wanting Lucifer to come back at the moment. Well, never really. "Of course. Maybe if he's up to it, see how we can help Cas get some of his strength back while he's...uh...with...you..." He winced at the unintentional innuendo. 

"Yeah...I'll be in the library." Dean made his way up the small stairs from the war room to the tables in the library. He sat down, put his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. Taking another deep breath, he turned his attention inward. 

.:*:.

Cas was confused at where he was at at the moment. One minute he felt himself being torn apart, the next he was nestled in a gentle familiar warmth. It was dark wherever he was, warm and comforting, but still dark He felt a comforting squeeze around him and finally realized where he was.

_Dean?_

The warmth around him seemed to glow. He realized he was looking at the righteous soul he raised from perdition. 

_Hey, buddy. How're you doin'?_

_Hurt...tired...what happened?_

_I gave you consent and got you out of your vessel with Lucifer. He was torturing you._

_You...let me in?_

_Of course, Cas. I wasn't going to stand by and let you become a plaything for the freakin' Devil._

The angel shuddered at what he went through with Lucifer laughing in the background. The tattered remains of his grace wouldn't have been able to handle much longer. 

_Thank you, Dean._

He shifted around and a bolt of agony went through his core at the movement. A whimper escaped his flickering form at the pain. 

_Easy, bud. Try not to move too much._

Dean cradled him closer to his core trying to comfort him. 

_Hey, I know you just got out of the meat grinder, but I was wondering if there was a way for Sammy and I to help you more? Get your batteries a little more recharged?_

Cas relaxed into the hold he was in while thinking of an answer. 

_I should recover soon enough._

He could feel Dean shake his 'head' and chuckle at him. 

_No, Dude, I know you'll recover. But can Sam and I help you anyway? A spell, an artifact, anything that will get you even somewhat feelin' better?_

_The only thing I know of is touching your soul, but that won't work with you as my vessel. I do not have enough strength to do it without hurting either of you anyways._

_Okay, then just relax and try to get better. Sammy and I'll do a bit of digging to see if we can find something. Sound good?_

_You don't have to, but thank you, Dean._

He felt Dean's awareness fade from him to the outside world. He was still being held by his soul, but kinda like Dean was looking away. Cas looked deep into Dean's warm soul and found the bond that connected the two together. He let himself drift off to the tranquil sway of Dean's warmth. 

.:*:.

Sam came back into the library after checking the warding to make sure it was at full power. He saw Dean open his eyes and looked up at his brother. 

"All good?" He asked his younger brother.

"Yeah, only supernatural being allowed withing these walls is Cas." Sam sat down and rested his arms on the table across from Dean. "How is he?"

Dean sighed and looked down at his hands. "He says he'll recover. Though I'm not sure how long that will take." He sat back against the back of the chair. "He says the only way to power up his mojo is a soulonoscopy. Which he is too weak to do and I can't give him power from my own soul..." Another sigh left his lips. 

Sam sighed as well. "Well, I'll start digging around." He looked up at his older brother. "Are you okay? I know you were never alright with being an angel-condom."

Dean looked up at his younger brother. "It's Cas. I wouldn't do it for any random angel. Plus, I owe him. Giving him a place to rest is the least I can do for pushing him away."

"Okay. Well rest up. It can be exhausting having an angel riding around with you." Sam stood up. "Especially since he's weak. Maybe get some food. That'll give you some energy for him."

"Now that sounds like a plan." Dean knew exactly what to make for Cas. 

.:*:.

Cas shifted when he felt the warmth from Dean grow. Something was making him happy, but he wasn't sure. 

_Dean?_

He felt Dean's awareness turn towards him.  _Yeah, Cas? You okay?_

_What's going on?_  He didn't mind Dean being happy, was actually thrilled that his charge was in a good mindset. He was just confused as to why. 

_I found something that might give you a little more energy. Or...well...at least make you feel better mentally._

Huh? What was he talking about?

Dean must have felt his confusion.  _Burgers, Cas. I know you love them. And so do I, of course, heh._ He paused.  _Well...now that I think about it...the idea sounds stupid...sorry..._

_No, Dean. Thank you. I appreciate it._  He winced when he shifted again. 

Dean seemed to beam.  _A round of burgers, comin' right up!_  

Cas smiled at Dean's happiness, glad that his friend could find some when the world seemed to grow darker every day. 

He sat back in Dean's warmth knowing he was going to be okay. Lucifer was still out there, Amara was still killing the world, and things looked bleak, but he was happy in the knowledge his family was safe and that no matter what he did, they would be there for him. 

.:*:.

_Fin_


End file.
